Setan merahku yang manis
by SelenTetrad
Summary: Menurutmu, hubungan yang baik itu seprti apa? "Yang pentingkan kita saling percaya dan mengerti satu sama lain." dan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dikening Akashi. Pair : Nash X Akashi


**Kuroko No Basuke** © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Setan merahku yang manis** © **SelenTetrad**

Pairing : Nash X Akashi

Romance

OOC(?), typo(?) semoga tidak ada.

Warning : Male X Male.

"Silahkan instal otak anda dengan anti virus sebelum membaca fic gak jelas ini, agar otak anda tidak tertulas ga jelas XD "

…

..

.

..

….

Kelopak mata perlahan terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali membiasakan diri pada cahaya yang masuk. "Sei sudah bangun?" dan sebuah pelukan hangat menyambut paginya. Yang ditanya memutar posisi tidurnya membuat kedua pria itu bertemu pandang.

Kedua sudut bibir pemuda bersurai pirang mengembang, tiada pemandangan yang lebih indah selain melihat wajah kekasihnya dipagi hari. Lihat saja manik ruby sayu itu, bibir tipis yang menggoda dan rambut nya yang acak-acakan, sungguh terlihat seperti anak kucing yang meminta dimanja. Ingin rasanya melumat bibir tipis itu dan membuatnya mengerang (lagi), 'akh aku bisa gila kalau terus berada disamping setan merah ini' batinnya berontak, ingin membuat makhluk manis didepannya ini mendesah memanngil namanya lagi.

Sisurai pirang mendekatkan kepalanya, mengecup bibir tipis si surai merah lembut. _'Sial, kau manis sekali sei_ ' dan berubah menjadi ciuman agresif. Si surai merah sedikit berontak, namun Nash tidak mau kalah, dia ingin lebih. Bibir bawah di gigit kecil meminta akses kepada si surai merah, namun tidak mendapat respon positif, sei masih kukuh tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Namun, "Ngghhh" Akashi mendesah geli saat tojolan merah muda didadanya dipermainkan oleh Nash membuatnya dengan terpaksa membuka mulutnya dan cimuan mereka pun berubah menjadi panas.

Akashi memukul kecil dada Nash, Nash yang mengerti segera memutus ciumannya dan menjauhkan bibirnya memberikan akses pada orang terkasihnya untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Ini masih pagi Nash!" Akashi protes. Bagaimana tidak? Ingat? Dia baru bangun, dan langsung diserang oleh orang tak tau diri didepannya ini? "Dasar mesum!"

"Tapi sei suka kan?"

Wajah marah dipasang, pipi digembungkan dan bibir tipis dimajukan. "Kau tau? Belakangku masih sakit dan aku masih tidak berminat untuk bercanda." Samar-samar rona merah menghiasi wajah si manik ruby.

' _Akh sei, kau sendiri yang tidak mau kuserang, tapi malah memasang wajah menggemaskan seperti itu? Akh, aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau begini. Dan lihat wajah merah merona karna malu itu. Sangat menggemaskan.'_

Nash segera membekap hidungnya, takut cairan merah akan mengalir jika terus memperhatikan tingkah manis kekasihnya itu. Segera dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menuju kekamar mandi.

Akashi yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap kepergian Nash dan tak ambil pusing.

Ponsel berbunyi, dan Akashi tau itu ponsel siapa. Tanpa memberi tahu si pemilik ponsel, Akashi langsung mengaambil ponsel itu. "Siapa?" nomer tanpa nama yang ternyata menelepon. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Akashi langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" **Morning honey** "

Alis mengerut. " **Siapa?** "

" **Oh sorry**." Dan setelah tau bahwa yang menagangkat bukan Nash, panggilan segera diakhiri.

Tidak lama kemudian Nash datang dengan handuk menggantung di punggungnya. Mentap heran kearah Akashi yang cemberut dan mentapnya tajam. "Kenapa sei? Ada yang salah? Apa aku terlihat lebih tampan setelah mencuci wajahku?" Nash tau ada yang tidak beres, dia coba untuk menghangatkan suasan dengan mengajak Akashi bercanda.

"Pacarmu menelponmu." Jawab Akashi ketus.

Bingung. Nash pasti bingung, tiba-tiba dituduh selingkuh. Yang benar saja? Satu-satunya orang yang dicintai Nash hanya Akashi. Lagi pula mana bisa Nash hidup tanpa setan merahnya ini.

Akashi menjulurkan tangannya memberikan ponsel yang masih dipegangnya. "Aku mau pulang." Dan diterima dengan penuh tanda tanya oleh sang pemilik.

Dan saat Akashi mencoba berdiri rasa sakit uhukbokongnyauhuk terasa lagi dan menjalar keseluruh badannya. Segera Nash menghampiri Akashi(nya) ingin membantu akashinya berdiri, namun tangannya ditepis oleh Akashi."Urusi saja pacarmu."

"Sei, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Nash meminta penjelasan. Dia tidak suka keadaan seperti ini, dimana dirinya harus disalahkan tanpa tau kesalahannya. Lagi pula siapa yang mau disalahkan?

"Kau punya pacar kan Nash? Cewek cantik yang … seksi?" Akashi nampak ragu saat mengucapkan seksi, karena Akashi memang tidak tau tampang wanita yang menelepon Nash tadi.

Nash perkirakan bahwa masalahnya ada pada ponselnya. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya Nash masih tidak mengerti, karena Akashi tau betul isi ponsel Nash. Namun, ekspresi Akashi saat mengembalikan ponselnya itu yang membuatnya yakin bahwa permasalahannya ada pada ponselnya. Nash segera mengecek ponselnya. Dan yang paling mencurigakan ada pada panggilan masuknya – nomer tanpa nama.

Nash mengalihakan pandangannya kearah Akashi nya yang sedang bersusah payah untuk bangun. "Sei ku sayang, lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu disini. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu." Nash mencoba membujuk Akashi.

Namun, bukan Akashi namanya kalau dengan mudah ditaklukkan. "Aku mau pulang."

' _Masih keras kepala ternyata. Tapi kalau tidak keras kepala dan absolut, bukan Akashi namanya, dan aku tidak mungkin akan menyukai nya.'_

Sang surai merah yang sudah berhasil berdiri itu dipaksa untuk berbaring lagi. Nash menghempaskan kembali badan Akashi keatas kasur dan diperangakapkan diantara badannya yang lebih besar."Sei, kau boleh marah padaku. Tapi kalau kau pulang sekarang, aku tidak jamin kalau kau akan selamat." Kalau tidak diancam begini Akashi akan nekat.

Pasrah, akhirnya Akashi mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Lagipula dia tidak mau Nash menyerangnya lagi, bahkan _belakang_ Akashi masih sakit, ya kali di rape trus makin sakit gak mau lah, ini aja udah nyiksa kok.

Melihat Akashi yang sudah pasrah, akhirnya Nash melepaskan kurungannya dan kembali berdiri. "Jadi, kau mau makan apa Sei?"

"Terserah."

Nash tersenyum hangat, "Aku buatkan _sup tofu_ yah." Kata Nash lalu beranjak pergi kedapur, apalagi kalau bukan memasak untuk sarapan mereka. Nash tau bahwa Akashi tidak suka makanan cepat saji, dan jika dia nekat menyajikan makanan cepat saji, siap-siap saja diomeli oleh Akashi, lagi pula makanan cepat saji memang tidak baik untuk tubuh.

Terkadang Akashi merasa bersyukur mempunyai kekasih yang baik seperti Nash, but wait… baik? Bukannya baru saja Akashi marah karena menyangka Nash selingkuh? Baiklah kesampingkan masalah perselingkuhan. Nash memang sangat baik pada Akashi, tapi beda cerita jika Nash sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain, Nash cenderung disegani dan tidak ada yang berani melawan Nash, yah sebelas dua belas lah sama Akashi. Nash sangat terbuka pada Akashi, bahkan sifat mesum Nash pun Akashi tau batasnya sampai mana. Akashi tau betul keseharian Nash, karena meraka memang saling terbuka dan saling percaya, bukannya memang hal itu yang harus dipunyai oleh setiap sepasang kekasih?

Setelah mengingat tentang Nash, emosi Akashi perlahan mereda. Benar juga, Nash kan selalu terbuka padanya, kalaupun Nash selingkuh pasti Akashi akan tau. "Aku terlalu jahat yah?" gumam Akashi. Tak sadar jika Nash memperhatikannya.

"Kau memang jahat sei." Celetuk Nash yang datang dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk _sup tofu_ , susu dan air putih."Tapi, aku suka Akashi yang jahat dan cemburuan seperti ini, itu tandanya kalau Sei mencintaiku."

Rona merah samar-samar menghiasi wajah Akashi –malu.

Nampan ditaruh diatas meja, kursi yang tidak jauh ditarik lalu Nash duduk disana. Mengambil mangkuk lalu menyendok _sup tofu_ , "Buka mulutmu Sei."

Sei bangun dan bersandar pada kepala kasur, "Aku sudah besar Nash, aku bisa makan sendiri."

Nash terlihat berfikir,"Hem… Sudah besar yah?"

Akashi mengerti maksud Nash dan mulai mengoceh protes karena tidak terima – ya, maksud Nash adalah mengatai Akashi pendek, saya ulangi P – E – N – D – E – K.

Dan sebuah ciuman dadakan berhasil membungkam mulut Akashi. Nash menyuapi Akashi dengan mulutnya. Bukannya lebih nikmat seperti itu? /

"Ngghhh" Akashi mendorong dada Nash, dan langsung mendapat respon. Nash memutus ciumannya dan membiarkan Akashi mengunyah makanan yang baru saja disuapkan secara paksa.

"Enak tidak?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan – jujur. Nash memang pandai dalam hal masak memasak.

Nash memberikan mangkuk yang berisi _sup tofu_ kepada Akashi, seperti permintaan Akashi tadi.

"Oh iya sei, kau marah karena perempuan yang menghubungiku tadi pagi? Penelfon tanpa nama?" Nash tertawa kecil, "Sei, kau manis sekali ngambek karna hal sepele seperti itu."

"Memangnya yang tadi pagi itu siapa?" Tanya Akashi setelah menelan _sup tofu_ yang 'disuapkan' Nash.

"Dia temanku, sahabat perempuanku lebih tepatnya. Kemarin dia baru sampai di jepang, katanya dia akan berlibur dijepang sekitar seminggu dan dia ingin bertemu denganku, makanya dia menghubungiku tadi."

Nash merongoh ponselnya dan terlihat mencari sesuatu. Dan sesaat setelah tangannya berhenti, Nash menunjukkan sebuah foto wanita dengan wajah cantik berambut pirang, hampir sama seperti Nash sedang tersenyum bahagia. "Nah ini dia wajah sahabatku itu."

"Tapi kenapa panggilannya _Honey_?"

"Hemm… kenapa yah?" Nash memasang pose berfikir, menatap Akashi yang terlihat serius menunggu jawaban dengan wajah merajuk – gemas. "Haha, itu memang sudah kebiasaan kita sei. Lagi pula panggilan kan tidak ada artinya, yang berarti itu perasaanya. Dan…." Nash sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, menunggu respon dari Akashi.

"Tapi kan sebutan itu biasanya kalo ada apa-apanya."

"Sei percayakan kan padaku?"

Akashi menangguk.

"Nah, itu saja sudah cukup kok." Nash tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga percaya pada sei, lagi pula tidak baik berburuk sangka pada pasangan sediri. Kalau terlalu sering diceburui malah bahaya loh untuk sebuah hubungan, aku juga risih kalo sering dicurigai. Yang pentingkan kita saling percaya dan mengerti satu sama lain." dan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dikening Akashi. Ah betapa sayangnya Nash pada Akashi, tidak mungkin dia akan melepaskannya. Keningnya ditempelkan pada kening Akashi. "Sei mau berjanji sesuatu?"

"Berjanji apa?" Akashi menatap Nash, membuat keduanya saling bertatapan. _'mata nya memang sedikit tajam, tapi menenangkan'_ Akashi membantin.

"Sei tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Wajah Akashi bersemu, tangan kanannya yang bebas mendorong wajah Nash. "Malu tau." Katanya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Nash terkekeh geli. "Sei, malam ini lagi yah."

"Naaassssshhhhhhhhhh." Akashi berteriak sebal.

Lampu merah – bahaya. Nash segera berlari keluar kamar. Sedangkan Akashi tersenyum lembut, "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu Nash."

Dan sebuah teriakan menyebalkan terdengar, "Aku mendengarnya Sei. I love you."

"NAASSSSHHHH GOLD JUNIOORRRRRRRR."

_ … **END…** _

Udah manis belom yah?

Aku sebenernya niatnya bikin kumpulan one shot, trus Akashi jadi uke XD . aku suka soalnya liat Akashi jadi uke dari pada seme wkwkwk.

Dan semoga fict pertama setalah ane terkena wb ini cukup menghibur.

Terkahir ' **Minta kritik dan sarannya dong stah** ' XD

Kritik dan saran anda sangat berharga untuk saya ^^


End file.
